Before I Die
by MagicCatnip
Summary: Based on series by Rob Kidd. Jack and Arabella set out on an adventure, only to find mistake after mistake causing them more trouble than they could afford. Rated T 'cause somebody dies... please review! Sparrabella with a hint of Fitzabella.
1. Dinner with the Smiths

**Please review! This is my first story so be nice :) Set after Sins of the Father. it gets VERY dramatic later on in the story. Thinking of a title is harder than I thought. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack slurped up his Wonton soup. He had been sailing towards Poseidon's Peak, an island with a huge peak where said water god's treasure was supposedly hidden. On the way, he passed by the _Fleur de la Morte_, Captain Laura Smith's ship, and Arabella asked if it was okay for Jack to eat dinner with them.

So, now Captain Smith, Mr. Reece, Jack, and Arabella sat at a large oak table. Everyone was eerily quiet.

Finally, Laura broke the silence. "So, I'm glad you could stay and eat with us, Jack."

Jack looked up from his plate. "Well, it's not like I'm going to say no to a free meal." He replied, his mouth full of food. Jack didn't have very good manners. Arabella kicked him in the shin. "Ow!" Jack rubbed his leg where she had kicked him. Captain Smith glanced at Arabella, who just smiled innocently.

Laura tried to get everyone to talk again by saying, "So, Jack, where were you going?" Jack licked his fingers. "Poseidon's Peak. Treasure. Acquire the perfect hat. Rule the world. Live forever." Captain Smith cocked an eyebrow. "So, I have a life plan!" Jack said, a little unhappy.

Arabella laughed, remembering when she had given Jack a map in Tourtuga, Jack wrote his 'life plan' on it, and Fitzwilliam had found it. "And did ye write down your life plan on a map someone gave ye?" She joked. Jack looked a bit surprised. "No."

That just about ended the conversation. It wasn't until everyone was done that Jack finally spoke up without being asked something. "Well, I should be going now, eh?" He said.

Arabella looked at him. "Or ye could stay until breakfast." Jack liked the sound of that- more free food, a better place to sleep, and he could get to the island faster. "Yeah Jack, stay for breakfast," Captain Smith agreed.

"Well…" Jack thought for a moment. "I guess so."

"GREAT!" Arabella squealed as she jumped up out of her chair.

* * *

Jack stared out at the open sea and looked at the moon. He had come up to the deck because he couldn't sleep. Jack sipped from a cup of tea he found (or rather, _borrowed_ without permission) in the Captain's cabin. He stood on the port side of the ship because his wimpy excuse for a boat was tied up on the other side. He hated his boat. It was not like the _Barnacle _was. The _Barnacle _had been destroyed not too long ago by cannon fire, but before that, it was a great boat. Jack even preferred it being called a ship.

Jack heard footsteps behind him. He turned around, bewildered, to see Arabella walking towards him.

"Couldn't sleep, eh?" She asked, coming up to the ship's railing beside him. "Yeah." Jack took another sip of the tea.

Arabella glanced at the tea. "Where'd ye get that?"

"Captain's cabin." Jack answered without taking his eyes off of the ocean. Arabella laughed and bit her bottom lip.

"Want some?" Jack offered her the cup of tea, but Arabella just pushed it away. Then Jack threw his arms around Arabella's shoulders.

"Ya know, Bell," he started, "I miss the old days with the crew and the _Barnacle_." Arabella looked at Jack's little boat bobbing up and down in the water next the _Fleur_. "What happened to it?"

Jack frowned. "It, uh… some idiot blew it up with a bunch of cannons. But anyway, remember? Remember Tourtuga and Captain Torn Pants…"

"Torrents," Arabella corrected him but Jack didn't notice. "…And the sea beasties and Louis and Cortés and the amulet that turned stuff into gold?" he continued.

"And when ye almost died on more than one occasion?" Arabella added. "Jack, what are ye getting at?"

Jack's eyes lit up. "You can come with me and search for treasure and everything! Like before, but this time there's no Fitzy-"

"What happened to Fitzwilliam, anyway?" Arabella questioned. "Long story," Jack replied quickly, "But hey, we can even go to the Yucatan and bring Jean, Constance, and Tumen with us!"

Arabella stared at the rolling waves, deep in thought. " I don't know…"

"Please? All you have to do is ask your mommy dearest, and I don't see any reason she'd say no…"

"Okay, I'll come," she said. Arabella hugged Jack. "But we're going to need a bigger boat!"

Jack laughed. "We can get one in Tourtuga!" "Alright then," Arabella agreed, "Tourtuga it is!"


	2. Invitation

A few days later, Jack and Arabella arrived in Tourtuga.

"Okay- We're here." Jack said as he tried, for the billionth time, to figure out how to tie the boat up to the pier. Arabella rolled her eyes. "Aha!" Jack proclaimed. "I got it!" He jumped up onto the pier and faced Arabella.

"So…" She said, "Now what?"

Jack thought for a moment. "I'll go look for a better boat, get food and water, stuff like that, and you can go do whatever you like, ya know, walk around town some, go say hi to your father, try not to get kidnapped, and then I'll meet you at the Faithful Bride at sunset. Savvy?"

Arabella frowned. "You don't know your way around here, do you?" Jack laughed. "…No. Anyway, see you at the Bride!" Jack said and waved to Arabella as he walked off.

Later, Arabella arrived at her father's tavern. It was only midday, but she didn't know what else to do. She knocked on the old door. The tavern was usually closed until dusk, so there weren't any drunken pirates present.

Slowly, the door creaked open. "Yes…?" Croaked an hoarse voice from behind the door.

Arabella bit her lip. "Dad? It's Bell." The door swung open to reveal an unshaven, tired looking man. Arabella's father, also the tavern owner and frequently asleep from the drink, smiled. "Bell!" He hugged Arabella. 'I Thought you were gone! Like your mother…"

Arabella opened her mouth to tell him that her mother was alive and well, but then she decided it was best _not_ to tell him she was a pirate.

"Ah, I uh- I got a letter in the mail today-" Her father said as he reached for an envelope on a desk near the doorway. "It's very nice. I didn't open it since it was for you." He handed her the letter. It was plain white with the words _Miss Arabella Smith _written neatly on the front. Arabella took care in opening the red wax that sealed it. The letter was very fancy, hand-written in curvy writing. Arabella read it slowly in her head.

"What's it say?" her dad asked.

"Fitzwil- er, an old friend invited me to a ball tonight. He has to choose who he wants to marry there. It'll be at the governor's house."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah." Arabella thought. "I'm going to go walk for a while and think things out."

Arabella kicked to leaves on the ground as she walked. Did she really want to go to the ball? She'd never been to anything like that before. She didn't even have anything nice to wear. Plus, Fitzwilliam was going to have to get married, and he'd probally ask her because she's the only one he actually knows. If she got married, she wouldn't have to work at the Bride. _But I'm too young!_ Arabella thought. If she went to the ball, she'd have to let Jack down. He'd hate that. If she went sailing with Jack, she'd let Fitzwilliam down. Fitzwilliam would hate that. If she went with Jack, she'd probally end up a pirate. If she married, she'd live the rest of her life in comfort. Arabella guessed it would be best to go to the ball. Then again, she really, _really_ liked Jack. Maybe even loved him. She'd hate to leave him- _again._ Why did Fitz want to get married, anyway? Didn't he run away so that he wouldn't? But the ball was a one-chance-only thing, and she could leave with Jack the next night. Yeah, she would go to the ball.

* * *

**Ok, so it's awfully short. It's easier to read when it's short. Trust me, the next one will be longer! Also if you've noticed I changed the story title. Yay!**


	3. Uninvited Guest

Jack sighed. How long had he been waiting outside the Faithful Bride? _Bell should've been here by now!_ he thought. Jack started pacing around in frustration. _Where the heck is she?_ Jack looked out at the horizon. The sun had disappeared and now a few stars shone overhead. The warm Caribbean breeze ruffled his hair. _Why isn't she here?_ He groaned and cursed at the sky.

Meanwhile, Arabella quietly stood near the table of food at the ball. It was easy enough finding the place; the governor's mansion was up on a huge hill. it wasn't easy finding a dress though- she had to steal a nice one off a mannequin in a store window. To make matters even worse, she was the only person there native to Tourtuga other than the governor (who she hadn't even seen there), and she was the only person who wasn't even half-rich. She couldn't even find Fitzwilliam in the huge crowd of people.

So, instead, Arabella just ate little crackers with cheese and fish and snacked on those tiny cake-things and waited until she could spot Fitzwilliam somewhere in the crowd. The ball was pretty dull. There were servants walking around, offering people little servings of filet mingon and champagne.

One of the servants walked up to Arabella. "Would you like some champagne?" he aksed in a nice tone, like a servant should talk. Arabella was flattered because the waiter thought she was older than she really was, but she knew she was too young to drink.

"No, thank you." Arabella said, trying hard to say 'you' instead of 'ye.' The servant walked off and left Arabella alone.

Suddenly, Arabella heard a familiar voice nearby. "Arabella? I thought you would not be here!" Arabella turned to face the person, finding Fitzwilliam. "Fitz!" She said.

"How are you doing?" Fitzwilliam asked politely. "Good. In fact, better than ever," Arabella lied. She didn't want to tell Fitzwilliam the ball was boring. "What are you doing getting married, anyway?"

Fitzwilliam frowned. "Well, I am not allowed to tell anyone about this, but my father is going to try to turn Tourtuga into a normal port like Port Royal instead of this nasty pirate town. That's why I am even here in the first place. He says I have to get married before he can start, and when I do get married I can help him."

"So I guess you want to help your dad really badly, eh?"

"Yes," the aristocrat staed firmly. "I also have to dance with everyone I could marry before the ball is over," Fitzwilliam added happily. Then he walked away.

Arabella sighed and wondered how Jack was. She could picture him in her mind, pacing around the Bride, grumbling to himself. Sadness welled up inside Arabella. _Poor Jack,_ she thought.

It was getting later, and Jack was getting a little more anxious every second. he started thinking about all the bad things that could've happened to Bell. _What if she was arrested? What if she was shot by some drunk pirate? God, she could be anywhere in the town! What if she ran away or drowned? Aaack, Where is she!? _Then Jack had an idea. He could ask her father where she was. Maybe he knew. Jack looked at the man who looked the most like Arabella. He definitely looked like he owned the place, but he was asleep from drinking. Jack ran over to him, and shook him awake.

"What!?" The man asked, looking around in bewilderment. "Do you know where Arabella is?" Jack pleaded. The man yawned. "Ya, I know. She's at the governor's home, dancing at a ball with her soon-to-be husband. Why?"

Jack's jaw dropped. "Seriously?!" But the man never heard him. He already fell asleep again, snoring loudly. Anger welled up inside Jack. Whoever said person she was dancing with was, he was going to give them a piece of his mind. Jack stormed off in the direction of the governor's house.

Arabella stood nearby a group of women her age, listening to their conversation as she watched Fitzwilliam dance with one of them. Arabella had been watching the women and she was pretty sure it wouldn't be that hard to dance.

"He is so cute!" Arabella heard one of the girls say excitedly. "I know! I can't wait to be his wife!" The girl's friend replied. Arabella rolled her eyes. Stupid rich girls.

Then, unexpectedly, Fitzwilliam reached his hand out towards Arabella. "Dance?" He asked. Arabella tried hard not to blush. She had once heard that it was easier not to be embarrassed by someone if you imagined them in their underwear, but the thought just sickened Arabella. She took Fitzwilliam's hand.

Jack finally found the governor's house after some desperate searching and running. He hid behind a bush near the window, peering in. He could see people eating food at a table, others dancing... but where was Arabella? Jack was starting to get frustrated.

"So," Arabella said as she danced with Fitzwilliam. "Who's your dad working for, anyway?" Fitzwilliam replied, "He's working for the East India Trading Company."

Arabella blinked. "But I thought they shipped spices."

"No." Fitzwilliam stated in his boring, gentleman-like tone. "The Company's started to get rid of pirates who steal their spices, too."

Arabella quickly changed the subject. She didn't want to have to think about the fact that the East India Trading Company would probably try to get her mother. "Have you found anyone you might like to marry yet?"

Fitzwilliam's face brightened. "Not until now." Arabella blushed and bit her lip.

Jack was starting to doubt what the man had said. He probably didn't know what he was talking about anyway; he had been drunk. Jack was about to leave when something caught his eye in the window. Arabella! But... she was dancing with someone. Jack squinted to see the person's face. Fitzwilliam! What was _he_ doing here!? Jack's anger boiled. He stood up, marched right over to the big oak doors of the mansion, and kicked them open. Everyone inside stopped and stared.

Arabella's face drained in surprise. "Jack! What are ye-" Fitzwilliam cut her off. "Jack Sparrow!" he yelled.

Jack sneered. "Who were you expecting, Davy Jones?" Fitzwilliam stepped away from Arabella.

"So, you two lovebird were _dancing_, huh?" Jack said, sarcastic. Fitzwilliam reached for his sword and pulled it out of it's scabbard, and he noticed it was just a worthless decoration sword and drew it on the ground. Jack ran up to Arabella and grabbed her hand. "We need to get out of here! NOW!" He yelled. Arabella looked back at Fitzwilliam, managing to say a quick "goodbye" before disappearing out the door.

* * *

**So, you like it? Please review! **


	4. The Talking Barrel

**Gosh, thanks for all the reviews! I love you guys! Here's Chapter 4! My fingers are not cooperating with me today, so I'd write more but it's taking too long and I'm pressing all the wrong buttons! (Don't be surprised if you see spelling or grammar mistakes)**

* * *

Jack and Arabella stumbed out the big doors of the governor's mansion. Jack pulled his friend over behind a large hedge.

"WHAT were you thinking!?" Jack said as he faced Arabella.

Arabella shivered when she saw how angry he was. "I can explain!"

"Yeah, sure, go ahead and explain why you DIDN'T meet me at the Faithful Bride! Explain why you DIDN'T tell me you weren't coming!" Jack yelled in a sarcastic tone.

Arabella blinked hard, trying not to cry. "I'm sorry! Ok!? I planned on meeting ye tommorow! Today-" Jack cut her off. "Tommorow!? Bell, you didn't tell me anything about tommorow!"

"Look," Arabella said and looked Jack straight in the eye. "I know yer angry about the Fitzwilliam thing..."

"Oh, yeah, there's Fitz too! What the heck was he doing here? And no, I'm not jealous of stupid Fitz, and don't think that I am! All I'm angry about is about how you didn't come meet me and why you chose not to tell me where you were going!"

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry! I should've told ye! I'm sorry!"

Jack's expression softened. He opened his mouth to say something, but someone yelled, "There they are!" Jack and Arabella spun around to see a group of Royal navy soldiers pointing at them with guns. At the front of the group was Fitzwilliam, who also was the one who spotted them.

Jack winced. _Not good!_ he thought. He and Arabella immediately started running. One soldier fired at them, but missed purposefully. "Cease fire, you idiots!" Fitzwilliam ordered them. He didn't want them to kill Arabella.

The two teens, meanwhile, ran throught the streets of Tourtuga. Jack noticed that they were near the pier where he found the boat they would leave in. He glanced behuind himself. he soldiers were getting closer, but a drunken, very overweight pirate was blocking their way. While the soldiers unsucessfully tried to run past the man, Jack smiled. He found just the opportune moment to get away. Jack crouched down underneath a stand which would be selling meat if it wasn't late at night.

Arabella looked around wildy. _Where'd he go!?_ she thought.

"Hide!" Jack whispered, dragging her under the stand. He peered out to see where the soldiers were. They got over the pirate but now couldn't find Jack.Arabella opened to say something, but Jack whispered, "Wait 'til they're gone. Then we'll leave." Arabella nodded in agreement. She like how Jack thought quickly in despreate situations like this.

The next night, the _Barnacle II_ (Which is what Jack named the new boat because it looked so much like the old_ Barnacle_) danced on the calm waves.The captain slept in his hammock below decks.

Jack, half-awake, felt someone poke his shoulder. Jack groaned. Then the poke got harder. Jack opened an eye. "What?" he mumbled at Arabella, who stared down at him. They already apoligized earlier about that night in Tourtuga, so what did she want to tell him now?

"I think I heard someone on the boat," Arabella replied sleeply.

"_Ship_," Jack corrected. "And, Bell, there's no room for a stowaway on this ship. Go back to sleep." Jack turned over, away from Arabella, and closed his eyes.

"But I can't sleep," said Arabella.

Jack groaned again. "Obviously, because everyone knows you can't sleep when you're bothering someone who'd rather sleep themselves!"

Arabella sighed. "Ok, fine. Goodnight." She walked back to her hammock.

Jack didn't reply.

The next morning, Arabella stumbled into the sunlight as she walked up the small stairs from the sleeping qaurters. She walked over to jack, who was already awake and standing at the wheel. "What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Pickled fish, pickled fish, more pickled fish, and did I mention pickled fish?" Jack laughed. "All this 'pickled fish' stuff is making me hungry." Jack walked over to the nearest barrel on the deck, sticking his hand inside to grab a fish.

Arabella looked up at the sky. It was such a pretty day, perfect for sailing. Suddenly, Jack screamed and she turned her gaze to him. Jack was staring into the barrel, cursing at whatever was inside. The barrel fell on its side- _by itself_. Arabella ran over to Jack's side. "What is it?"

Jack frowned. "You'll find out now." he said as he kicked the barrel.

"Ow!" The barrel said in an unusually familiar voice. _Wait, _Arabella thought, _Barrels don't talk!_

Then, none other than the aristrocrat Fitzwilliam crawled out of the barrel, exhausted. Arabella gasped and Jack hid behind Arabella. Fitzwilliam looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Hello, Miss Smith," Fitzwilliam greeted her. "Where's Jack?"

* * *

**So, yes, it's not the end of the story! Muahahaha! the next few chapters are going to be hard, so I might not upload them soon, but don't worry, they'll come!**


	5. Pirate? or Not?

**Ok, so maybe it didn't take that long. Oh well. Ok, so this isn't much longer either. Sorry! Warning: If you are a fan of Fitzwilliam, DO NOT read this!**

**Enjoy Chapter 5!**

* * *

Jack walked up to Fitzwilliam, trying to look inconspicuous. Fitzwilliam stood up, staring Jack straight in the eye. 

"Hi," Jack said weakly, biting his nail. Fitzwilliam smiled smugly. "Do you know why I'm here?" He asked.

"To apologize?"

"No," Fitzwilliam drew his sword, and this time it wasn't a usless decoration. "I have come to capture you, turn you into the East India Trading Comany, and watch you walk to the gallows," he stated confidently as if he was sure of it.

Truthfully, Jack didn't really know exactly what was going on. Everything was happening so fast. So, he just played along. "So," Jack replied, drawing his own sword, "You wanna fight 'ole Jacky here and try to accuse me of what I haven't done? Well, I wish you good luck with that 'cause you're gonna need it!"

Fitzwilliam lunged at Jack with his sword. Jack barely jumped back in time. Soon enough they were swordfighting.

Arabella stood back and watched, her mouth agape. "Jack! What- why-" She searched for something to say. "What's going on?!"

Jack ducked to avoid Fitzwilliam's blade. He answered her through gritted teeth. "Fitz was a spy. Going to kill me. Said I was a pirate."

Arabella was confused and shocked. 'So ye _are_ a pirate? Ye're wanted _dead_?"

Jack stopped fighting for a moment and turned around to face her. "No." He tried to sound sure of that. Fitzwilliam hit Jack in the back with the broad side of the sword. "Ow! Er, yes!" He spun back towards Fitzwilliam, blocking a blow.

"And ye didn't tell me?"

"I didn't _know_, okay?"

"And now ye have a price on yer head?"

"Apparently!" Jack yelled, exasperated. "Bell, I don't have time right now to argue!"

Fitzwilliam and Jack kept fighting. Jack jumped up on a barrel and knocked it over in front of Fitzwilliam. Fitzwilliam tripped over it, smashing head-first into the deck. Jack now had the upper hand of the fight- until Fitzwilliam stuck out his sword and tripped him. Fitzwilliam jumped up and stood over Jack. He lifted his sword above his head, preparing to bring it down on the fallen captain.

Arabella screamed. Jack shut his eyes tight. Fitzwilliam brought down his sword...

Suddenly Arabella pushed him out of the way. Jack sighed, getting back on his own two feet. He smiled at her. "Thanks." Fitzwilliam lunged at Jack again. Jack spun and struck out his sword, easily blocking it.

"So, you pretty much wanna kill me, eh?" Jack spat in Fitzwilliam's face.

"Well, you also kidnapped my soon-to-be fiancé!" Fitzwilliam yelled. Jack furrowed his brow. "What!?"

Arabella was forced to explain. "I- I was going to marry him," she stuttered. It was actually embarrasing for her to have to explain.

Jack grew angier. He fought harder, concentrating on his footwork and blocking Fitzwilliam's sword.

Fitzwilliam slashed Jack's arm. Jack yelped, glancing at the wound. It wasn't very deep, but it still hurt.

Fitzwilliam laughed mockingly. "You get what you deserve, pirate!"

Jack clinched his teeth. "How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You." He said, his swordfighting blows getting faster and harder with each word. "I. Am. Not. A. PIRATE!"

Jack lunged at Fitzwilliam. The aristocrat blocked the crusty, cheap sword. Jack cursed under his breath. He lunged again, but this time...

Suddenly Fitzwilliam crumpled to the ground with a groan.

Jack took a few steps back in shock. What happened? He glanced at his sword. It was covered in blood. He dropped it and the sword fell to the deck with a _clink_.

The blood drained from Jack's head and he felt sick. _I stabbed him, _Jack thought, realizing what he did. _No! No, no no! I didn't mean to!_

Arabella walked over towards Jack, her brown eyes widening. "Oh my god," she muttered when she saw Fitzwilliam, who was on all fours, gasping and bleeding profusely.

Jack's hands started shaking. "I- I stabbed him..." Jack felt even worse when he had to say it.

Arabella nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll go get a cloth or something to use as a bandage to stop the bleeding," She said shakily. Se rushed down the small stairs that led to the sleeping quarters.

Jack waited for what felt like forever. Fitzwilliam wheezed and collapsed slowly onto the deck. Jack's heart sank again. He tried hard not to look in Fitzwilliam's direction. Instead, he walked to the boat's railing staring out into the calm ocean. Jack heard Fitzwilliam cough up blood. He gripped the railing in fear. _He's not gonna make it! _

* * *

**Ok, so do you think I sould rate it M instead of T? Personally, I have no problem with gore. XD Yes, I know this Chapter just, well, ended randomly. (I really wanted to get this up!) Please review!**


	6. Say Goodbye

**Ok, a bit longer, but now I think you can figure out how the story plays out from here. XD**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!! I love you guys! bakes you cookies**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put this earlier, but I don't own POTC or Fitz or Arabella or Jack (But I wish i did) I only own the story!**

* * *

Jack never had liked Fitzwilliam. Fitz deserved to be wounded, but Jack didn't mean to kill him- that was a little extreme. He thought Fitz would move out of the way quicker when Jack lunged at him with his sword. But he didn't. So now, Jack was silently waiting in fear, waiting for his old-friend-turned-enemy to die. Even worse was the fact that Jack couldn't hide this forever. Soon the Royal Navy would find out, adding to thier belief that Jack was a pirate.

Jack dug his nails into the boat's railing. He didn't want to think of himself as a pirate. He didn't want to be. But he was, no matter how much Jack tried to assure himself he wasn't.

Arabella walked up the stairs slowly, empty-handed. "I couldn't find anything to use as bandages," she explained to Jack, ashamed. She quickly looked at Fitzwilliam. He was bleeding less, but now blood covered the deck. His face was drained to a sickly white.

Arabella gasped. She ran over to Fitzwilliam. She muttered over and over, "Oh my god." She knelt down next to him and brushed his blonde hair out of his face tenderly.

Jack turned away in disgust. He hated how Arabella loved Fitz. Absoulutely _hated_ it. Fitzwilliam only liked Arabella to bother Jack, and Arabella always fell for it. Call him jealous, but it made Jack sick.

A single tear streamed down Arabella's face. Fitzwilliam, half-conscious, coughed up more blood. "No!" Arabella pleaded. "No! Don't die! ...Please."

Finally Jack left the railing and walked up next to Arabella. "It's too late now," he stated grimly, peering over her shoulder to see Fitzwilliam.

Arabella looked at Jack. He could see that she was crying harder now. "It wasn't like this when Tumen died." she stuttered.

"No, it wasn't. Then again he also didn't bleed to death."

"And he came back when Cortez was defeated."

"Yeah..." Jack trailed off as he had a flashback of when they were on Snowy Island (better known as Isla Fortuna) and there was Left-Foot Louis, Cortez... The whole event played in his head. Then there was the time when Arabella kissed him...

Jack snapped back into the real world when Fitzwilliam coughed again. He tried to lift his head and say something, but only sputtered more blood. "Arabella..." he managed to mutter in a strange, gutteral tone.

Jack rolled his eyes. Fitzwilliam was _dying_ and he still tried to win over Arabella.

Arabella sobbed harder. Feeling unconfortable, Jack slowly backed away and ran to the bow of the _Barnacle II. _He promptly climbed up onto the bowsprit and sat there, his gaze fixed on the horizon. He didn't want to have to bear to see Fitzwilliam die. Not even if he had once been his friend.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes. He wished it was all a dream, that none of it had really happened.

Jack opened his eyes again. Still, all he saw was the pristine Caribbean water and he could still hear Arabella crying.

Jack's heart wrenched. Of all the crazy pirate kings, sirens, ghosts of long-dead conquistadores, voodoo women, magic amulets, time-stopping watches, and mutinies, this was the first time Jack was seriously affected emotionally, and his life wasn't even on the line. It was Fitzwilliam's.

Well, Jack's life was on the line, too, once the Royal Navy found out. Then it would be over for him. They'd be chashing him all over the Caribbean until they could hang him. His future was looking pretty grim.

Jack closed his eyes again, letting the calm sound of the waves lull him to sleep.

----------------------------------------------

"...Jack?"

Jack jumped, startled. He almost fell off the bowsprit. He jumped unto the deck and faced Arabella. She stopped crying, but her face was wet with tears.

"He's gone." Arabella said.

Jack suddenly felt all the blood rush down from his head and his heart sank. He didn't say anything and kept his face calm. For some reason he didn't feel any better or worse since he first stabbed Fitzwilliam.

"Jack..." Arabella repeated again.

"Are you sure he's not breathing?" Jack peered over Arabella shoulder at Fitzwilliam.

"Yes." Arabella's voice started to get shaky and she sobbed softly again. She hugged him. Jack wasn't the kind of person who comforts someone else who's sad, but now he guessed he would have to.

After a while, Jack pushed Arabella aside and walked over to Fitzwilliam. He looked pretty dead. Jack poked his shoulder. "Fitz?" he asked. There was no reply.

"Now what?" Arabella's voice was still shaky.

"Bury him somewhere. We have to keep this a secret. If the Royal Navy finds out..." Jack trailed off.

"The Royal Navy?"

"Fitz was a spy for them. He came along with us so that he could turn me in to them since they thought I was a pirate."

"So the whole time Fitz was with us he was plotting to get ye?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell while the captain and first mate stood over their dead friend.

Jack broke the silence. "Well, time to head for the nearest island to bury him," he sighed.

Arabella ignored him, walking over to the boat's railing. Something caught her eye.

"What?" Jack asked curiously, squinting to see what it was out there.

"We've been spotted."

Jack replied impatiently, "Well, who is it!?"

"The Royal Navy."

Jack groaned. "WHY do they always appear when you don't want them to come!?"

"We'd better hide Fitzwilliam."

"Do that yourself, I'm going below decks to bang my head on the wall." Jack said angrily, running down the stairs.


	7. Confessions of a Teenage Pirate

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters. if I did, I'd be the happiest person alive.**

* * *

A few days later, Jack and Arabella were shuffled into the clean office of the head of the East India Trading Company. They were escorted by three men, who had the teens in handcuffs.

Jack turned to the nearest man. "Er, could you please take these off?" said he as he held his hands up. The man snarled. Jack turned back in defeat. "I guess not." Jack avoided looking at the desk, where the head of the EITC sat. Instead he looked around the office. It was pretty nice, but so was everything else in Port Royal. There was a huge globe in the corner, a couple chairs and a table near it...

The man at the desk cleared his throat to grab Jack's attention. "Jack Sparrow," he addressed Jack in his rich British accent.

Arabella and Jack corrected him in unision, "_Captain_."

The man didn't seem to notice. He continued. "And who is this?" He pointed at Arabella. Jack glanced at her nervously. "She's nobody," he said, "Just a friend."

"And your name?"

Arabella looked at the ground. "A-Arabella." She stuttered.

"Last name?" The man questioned impatiently. He didn't have to like to coax every answer out of them like this.

Arabella opened her mouth, but Jack was quicker. "Her last name's Jones. Arabella Jones." Arabella furrowed her borw and glanced at Jack. Why did he lie?

The head of the East India Trading Company spoke again. "Jack Sparrow, do you know whom the spy Fitzwilliam P. Dalton was working for?"

"The East India Trading Comapny," Arabella answered. Jack's jaw dropped. Now he was in really deep trouble.

The man smiled faintly. "Yes, the Company. Do you know the charges for such crimes as mudering said spy?"

"It was an accident, I can explain!" Jack said.

The man didn't care to notice. "Hanging by the neck until dead," he stated matter-of-factly. His face never changed- It was like he had no feelings; Jack thought it was creepy and unnatural."And her?" Jack pointed at Arabella.

"The charge is also death."

"What!?" Arabella's eyes grew wide.

"For being associated with pirates."

Jack groaned. This was going to be worse than he thought.

"Your hanging will be tommorow at dawn." With a motion of his hand, the man sent the people who had brought Jack and Arabella away to put them in a prison cell.

-----------------------------------------

A prison guard shoved Jack and his friend into a dusty cell in the prison. The guard slammed the cell door so hard that it made Jack wince. Arabella groaned. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically as she peered out the small window in the wall, "We have a perfect view of the gallows."

Jack laughed, "They probally put us in this cell on purpose."

"Why did ye lie about my name, anyway?" Arabella asked. The question had been bugging her and she had to know.

"I didn't want them to know you were Laura Smith's daughter. I thought they'd let you go if you weren't related to a pirate. I was wrong. Apparently if you've even sailed with one you're considered a pirate." Jack slumped to the ground unhappily.

Arabella couldn't help but to smile. "Oh, Jack." She laughed a little.

"And the stupid old farts won't even listen to me when I have to explain it was an accident. They're all stupid, fat, and overly rich. I hate them."

It was silent for a while, except for the occasinal snore coming from an old man in the cell next to theirs.

Jack sat in thought. There was one thing that really bothered him that he had been waiting to ask. "Bell?"

"Yeah?" Arabella sat next to Jack, also as bored at he was.

"Why exactly were you with Fitz? _Dancing_? And why'd you know what he was working for the old farts?"

Arabella sighed. She knew that question was coming. "Ye see, I visited my father at The Faithful Bride that day, and there was a letter that Fitz had sent because his father was trying to marry him off again, and he had to choose someone to marry at a ball before he could work with his father to get rid of pirates in Tourtuga. He told me so."

Jack laughed. "They'll never get the pirates out of Tourtuga!"

"And then ye charged in and ruined the party. It was actually kind of funny." Arabella smiled.

Another silence fell over the two, but it wasn't as long this time because of Jack.

"Bell?" He asked again.

"Yeah?"

"There's something I really need to tell you." Jack squirmed uncomfortably as he said this.

"What?"

"Well..."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Yes I would."

"Erm..."

"Spit it out, Jack!"

"Well, uh, er..."

"Jack!" Arabella screamed so loudly that it woke up the snoring man in the neighboring cell.

"Fitzwilliam only loved you because he knew that _I_ liked you and he wanted to bother me about it and he really didn't actually love you." Jack spoke quickly.

Arabella didn't reply, dumbstruck. She wasn't expecting _that_...

---------------------------------------------------------

That night, Jack and Arabella were both wide awake. They couldn't sleep; the thought of tommorow bothered them so much.

"I can't sleep." Jack groaned. "Arggggg!" He screamed as he shook the bars of the cell door.

The guard standing close by gave him a cold stare.

Arabella rubbed her eyes sleepily. "I'm bored," she yawned.

"If your so bored," The guard retorted angrily, "Why don't you just think of things you'd like to do or see before you die."

Jack smiled. He said, "Good idea, Guardy! Ok, I'll start. I'd like to go to Fiji or Mount Everest."

"I wish I could go to Boston." said Arabella, "And I wish that the guy who said that something wouldn't be embarrasing if ye imagined someone in thier underwear."

Jack was confused. "Huh?"

"Long story."

"Anyway, I would go to... eh, I forgot. Oh, I know- Atlantis!" Jack laughed.

"No such thing." Arabella replied.

"I know, that's the point!"

"Ye know, I wish I could go anywhere other than this prison."

"Good one. I'd like to find a cave filled with loads and loads of gold!"

"Ye and gold," Arabella muttered, rolling her eyes. "I'd like for Fitz to be back again."

"You know he won't come back, Bell." Jack said grimly.

"I know."

* * *

**Ok, So it's not over yet. I had to bring more Sparrabella into this chapter, but there'll be much more in the next! I love you guys who review!**


	8. Dawn

**I have good news and bad news- this is the Last Chapter! How ya like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any of the characters.**

* * *

The dawn sunlight slowly creeped through the small prison window and eventually shone brightly on a sleeping Jack's face. Jack opened his eyes. "Dangit!" he said as he stood up, rubbing his eyes. "I get a little bit of sleep and the sun blinds me!" 

Arabella stood over in the far corner of the jail cell. "It's morning. Finally," She said grimly.

"Why?" asked Jack.

Just then two Royal Navy soldiers walked in holding two pairs of handcuffs. Without a word, they put a key into the lock of Jack and Arabella's cell door.

"What's going on?" Jack asked again, bewildered.

"Jack," Arabella tried to keep her voice steady, "Don't you remember yesterday? Those hangman's nooses outside are for us."

Jack's eyes widened as he recounted the day before.

By now, the soldiers were putting the handcuffs on Jack and Arabella. They led the two captives out into the small hallway.

Jack and Arabella looked at eachother. "Well," Jack spoke first, "This is it."

"It feels like a bad dream, not reality," Arabella repiled.

Jack gave her a sad look and turned his head back in front on him. The two men led them out of the prison. To nobody's surprise, the gallows was right next to them, and if Jack craned his head he could see their cell window. The area around the them was filled with people; Not only Royal Navy soldiers in their red uniforms, but also rich women and townspeople filled the fort. It made Jack nervous. All these people, waiting to watch two kids die? It was sick and weird.

As Jack walked past a crowd of people, he recongized Admiral Lawrence Norrington and his son and stopped to talk to them. "You're not seriously going to let your son see this, are you? You'll scare him to death," Jack told him, glancing at Norrington's 5-year-old son.

Norrington gave Jack a cold glare. "I intend to show my son what every pirate deserves- a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington's son, whose name Jack had learned was James, looked up at Jack, cowering behind his dad. "Is this the guy who killed cousin Fitz?"

"Yes," Norrington answered, his eyes never leaving Jack's, "Yes it is."

The soldier who led Jack to the gallows kicked him in the leg to force him to walk. Jack yelped in pain, limping away.

Jack and Arabella stepped up on the platform where the nooses were waiting for them. This was it. It was the end. All the things Jack wanted to say to his father, his ex-crew, Arabella… he would never have the chance to tell them what he wanted to say.

A quite ugly prison guard put the nooses around Arabella's and Jack's necks. Arabella looked obviously scared, but Jack held his head up high.

A man nearby took out a paper and proceeded to read it. "Jack Sparrow," His voice was loud and sounded professional, "You have been tried and convicted for your willful commision of crimes being infinite in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egreious of those to be cited herewith: piracy, threatening members of the Royal Navy with their own weapons, threatening members of the Royal Navy with your own weapons, theft of a gaggle of geese from a pond outside of Boston, threatening members of the Royal Navy with said gaggle of geese, looting, arson, theft of two Royal Navy vessels, possesing an unlawful quantity of barley and hops, pillaging, covorting with soothsayers, extortion, smuggling, murder of a member of the Royal Navy; Arabella Jones, you have been tried and convicted of piracy; for these crimes you have been sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your souls."

A silence fell around the fort. Jack looked at Arabella, worried about her. She didn't deserve this fate. Maybe he did, but Arabella was innocent. It made his heart break.

The drums that Jack hadn't noticed earlier suddenly stopped. Arabella clenched her teeth, shut her eyes tight and waited for the worst. A single tear streamed down her face.

The prison guard reached for the lever that would send to two teens to their deaths...

...and an escape idea finally popped into Jack's head.

"Stop," he demanded to the guard. Though Jack thought it wouldn't work, the ring Teague gave him (that can force people to do what the owner tells them to- but only occasionally) was working- the guard drew his hand back. Jack took the rope off from around his neck. Below the platform, soldiers started running towards Jack. He yelled, "Stop!" and once again, the magic ring worked. Jack walked over to Arabella and she opened her eyes.

"We have to get out of here," Jack told her.

Arabella furrowed her brow. "Are ye mad?"

Jack sighed. "If I am, this'll work." Without warning, he kissed her. Passionately. Kind of like one would in a movie- but not exactly. It wasn't as sappy.

Then, Jack took the noose off from around Arabella's neck. "Okay, we need to run. _Now_," he urged. Arabella ran down the platform stairs as fast as possible. Jack just jumped off the side. They both ran away from the crowds towards the sea.

"Aaah!" Jack yelled as he skidded to a halt, peering down a cliff he almost fell off while running. Apparently the fort was all too close to the cliff.

Arabella glanced behind her and saw the soldiers were after them. She screamed, "Jack, jump!"

"What, are you crazy?" Jack screamed back.

"Now!" Arabella pushed him off the cliff and jumped after him. They fell in the water with a loud splash.

Jack swam to the surface, panting. "I can't believe you pushed me off a cliff!" He splashed water in Arabella's face.

Arabella replied by spitting water at Jack.

"Where's the boat?" Arabella asked.

Jack sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you it's a _ship_?!"

THE END

* * *

**Ok- I think the kiss was a little too random. Eeeeh. But still, yay! Last chapter, I might do a sequel, but i'm still thinking!**


End file.
